In Each Other's Eyes
by lea26karla
Summary: Roxas had always looked at Naminé as the love of his life. Nothing could upset him when he was with Naminé, except for the fact that she has never seemed to look at him the same way. Will she ever look back at him? A cute, sweet, fluff-filled NamiRoku. AU
1. The First Day

In Each Other's Eyes  
_Multi-chaptered fic._

Author Notes:  
Wow. Been a long time since I've posted anything. Yeah. I think I've, erm, become a better writer now so I can post something good. Lol Yeah. So here's a RokuNami, NamiRoku. I hope you like reading it. I've put my whole summer into this whole fic. Lol

I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank my online sister, Ame, for helping me with this. XD

Yeah.

Happy reading. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Word Count: 2,189, excluding "The First Day" lol

* * *

_The First Day_

"Roxas," her sweet voice rang in his ear. How sweeter can her voice get? Ah, yes. At this age, her voice is bound to become even sweeter. Day after day, her voice will bring even more chills down his spine. "I still don't get how you got _n_ equals two in this problem. I got _n_ equals four."

Roxas chuckled as he looked to Naminé. Her face showed traces of her confusion, her mouth pouted, her eyes squinted, and her eyebrows puckered to one jagged line.

Naminé was browsing through her equations, elbows laid on the table. She rubbed her pencil's eraser on her forehead, a habit of hers when she gets confused. At this, Roxas smiled. There was nothing that could upset him when he was looking—rather—staring at Naminé. Nothing, except the fact that she has never looked straight into his eyes. Never, for quite some time now. Not even once.

"Let me see," he said, taking Naminé's notebook. Naminé followed suit of her notebook, inching closer to Roxas.

Roxas' heart suddenly started racing, a bit uncomfortable—aside from surprised—of Naminé's sudden movement toward him. Their faces were not any closer than three inches— and he knew she only moved closer to watch where he's checking so she'd know immediately where her mistake is—but it still made the air in the room feel tighter than usual. He stared at her for a brief moment, breathless at her beauty—her long, smooth, golden blond hair fell silkily down one shoulder, her cheeks, rosy red—not blushing, of course—just warm… for some other reason, her eyes were unblemished and blue, reminding him of the sea—one of his favorite sights. He had the urge to just hug her, and make her his right then and there, but he knew he shouldn't. He shook his head lightly, returning to reality.

Roxas tried his best to concentrate on checking Naminé's equations. He didn't want the distraction know that she herself was the cause why his checking was taking long. He was just so aware of Naminé's presence close to him.

He forced himself to keep checking the notebook in front of him and not the goddess beside him.

But he couldn't. He was too distracted then by the warm breath he felt on his neck, the breathing he could hear in his ear. He then lost track of where he was checking, and sighed in his tenth defeat of checking one whole equation. He looked to Naminé, checking if she was getting bored. He moved only his eyes when he did. And then, he was wide-eyed.

She was looking at him, staring probably, affectionately. Roxas gulped.

_Has she… started feeling the same?_

Roxas smiled at the thought, also at the victory of finding Naminé's mistake. He found it immediately after resuming—well, not even resuming—simply looking back at Naminé's notebook. Boy, he sure was getting lucky today. He couldn't wait to start explaining; a bit excited. He was expecting they would have this eye to eye contact moment, like that of the heroes and heroines in anime and live action dramas. Ah, it had been long since he had dreamed of that.

As he turned to face Naminé, his smile turned down to a frown, disappointed. Naminé was not staring at him when he thought she was. Rather, she was staring out the window behind him. He stared at her, into her eyes that never met his gaze and saw the anticipation of someone's arrival in her eyes, the anticipation he mistook for affection. He sighed, shifting his gaze to the floor. He knew exactly whom she was waiting for.

Knowing he'd get into emo mode if he spoke now—which he didn't want to show Naminé, or anyone for that matter—he scribbled his explanations with his pencil on Naminé's notebook. He closed it, then began fixing his things on the table. This caught Naminé's attention.

"Ah, y-you're done? Uhm, what about my—" Roxas put his pointing finger on Naminé's lips, stopping her from talking. He wanted her to stop fretting as if she'd just committed the ultimate crime to him. He felt a bit of bliss, partly since it was the first time he's ever touched her lips, and partly because of her reaction—blinking, looking towards Roxas' finger—amused him. Naminé always did simple things that amuse him.

"Don't worry." His voice was soft, still on the brink of bursting to emo mode. His smile was gentle and warm, so as to calm Naminé down. He thought she might be thinking he was mad at her for wandering off to daydreamland. He would never get mad at her, though. Never mad, just…

Sad.

"I left some notes on the page you were answering." Roxas continued. "I suggest you look over them later." He smiled, retrieving his finger. Then he resumed to fixing his stuff, shoving them in his bag.

"Thank you." Naminé smiled at Roxas, probably looking at a random spot on his face, then fixed her gaze upon the glass window that overlooked the sidewalk which was wet from the still pouring rain.

Roxas looked to the window after a brief moment of pause. The sky was crying today, although it was summer. Multiple thoughts entered his mind much like how the rain was pouring outside. He thought about his brother: Sora, Naminé's sister: Kairi, Naminé and him, their childhood life altogether, their current life, and the coming island festival. The thoughts kept pouring, pouring… pouring. Feeling pain in his head—and his chest—from the sudden downpour in his own mind, he looked away from the window, shaking his head.

"They sure are taking longer than usual, " Naminé started, breaking the silence that had been amidst them for some few moments.

"Yeah." Roxas replied. He, too, was wondering about that just now. They must have been stuck in school after their clubs because of the rain. Unlike Roxas and Naminé, Sora and Kairi attended clubs which occurred every day after school. Roxas and Naminé had had clubs, too, when they were in elementary school, but they stopped in junior high. Naminé thought she might not be able to balance her studies with her club any more, so she figured that she would quit her club and stay at home studying. Not wanting to let Naminé walk home alone and be alone at home, Roxas committed to staying with her while Sora and Kairi were off to their clubs.

"Shall I go look for something for us to eat while waiting for them?" Roxas stood up as he asked, smiling to her. Naminé smiled back, her eyes closed yet still showed joy in them.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas went out of Naminé's room and into the hall, facing Kairi's pink bedroom door. His cheeks tugged the corners of his mouth to each ear as Naminé's sweet words resonated in his mind. They seemed to caress his soul. He even felt like he was flying down the stairs. He supposed things could just go on like this forever—spending time together as friends. Perhaps he'll never have to speak his feelings. Perhaps these little moments they had together, just smiling at each other, would be enough for him. Perhaps… Perhaps.

In the kitchen, he searched the fridge and the cabinets for ingredients he could make use of. After some time looking, he decided he'd fix up two ham and cheese sandwiches, one for Naminé and one for himself. While preparing the sandwiches, he looked at the clock, situated on the left of the fridge.

_Five hours and thirty four minutes past noon_, he read. _They should've been here by now._

He finished up preparing the sandwiches and fixed them neatly on a plate set on a tray. He poured orange juice on two glasses with a few ice cubes and placed them, too, on the tray. Finished preparing the food for his gentle princess, he placed the things he had used in the dishwasher and cleaned up any other mess he found. He didn't want to leave Naminé's kitchen all messy.

Indeed, he was currently at Naminé's—and Kairi's—house. Naminé has let Roxas prepare food for her since a few months ago. Of course there would be times—while they would be studying together—when their stomachs would grumble from hunger. At those times, Roxas would insist on preparing food for Naminé. Roxas thought it would be like returning the favor—that Naminé lets him stay at her house after school—if he cooked for her. But Naminé disagreed, Roxas couldn't understand why.

When Naminé wouldn't let him cook at her house, he decided he would prepare snacks before school so he could bring them later to Naminé's house. But he would prepare so many for Naminé, so many that it would attract lots of attention at school, that Naminé let him cook at their house instead. Roxas was saddened that Naminé was embarassed of him making snacks for her. But Naminé only didn't want to burden him further. The loads of snacks prepared neatly in a bunch of lunchboxes looked really heavy to her.

Roxas was about to rise up the stairs, the tray of food in his hands, when the doorbell rang. Thinking it might be Sora and Kairi waiting outside in the heavily pouring rain, he rushed to the door, setting the tray he held on a nearby table. He reached for the doorknob, only to be hit by the door on the foorhead which sent him crashing down the floor.

Sora and Kairi emerged from the door, collapsing onto the wooden floor. The floor flooded with rainwater that dripped from their clothes and the rainwater that barged in through the door. As if on cue, Naminé had appeared with towels in her hands. She quickly closed the door, then attended her friends' lying on the floor: two of which were gasping for breath and the other one just lying there unconsciously. He looked a bit goofy just lying there, though. She sighed, thinking they were quite hopeless without her.

"Thanks, Naminé." The chocolate-brown-haired male spoke as he sat up, and then grinned at her.

"You're welcome, Sora." Naminé smiled at him, a little blush creeping up her cheeks. Then she turned to the girl beside him. "Are you okay, Kairi?"

"Yeah," Kairi let out with a little huff, smiling at Naminé after.

"Darn, Kairi. If you weren't running so slowly, we would've arrived here less wet than we are." Sora teased after a while of drying himself up.

"Oh, really? Then I suppose we would have gotten here quicker if you hadn't eaten more hotdogs at the cafeteria? Huh? Huh?" Kairi replied, a bit of fake anger tainting her tone.

"Oh. Ah, well, you see, ahaha…"

Naminé laughed at the two as they started a little lover's quarrel, which Kairi seemed to be winning. As she continued watching the two, she noted the affection she saw in Sora's eyes. How affectionate they seemed when he said, "Aww, Kai, I was just kidding. I love you."

_I love you._

She bit her lower lip, fighting back the tears.

Roxas regained consciousness, then, and sat up. He blinked his eyes, shaking his head a few times to focus. His unblurred vision came back to him, and he looked at his surroundings. To his right, Sora and Kairi seemed like they were done teasing each other. Sora lost to Kairi, he guessed, since Sora was apologizing. To his left, Naminé was sitting on the floor. She was watching Sora and Kairi with a smile on her face.

Roxas frowned. He saw the loneliness in her eyes that she tried to hide. It broke his heart to see her struggling to keep a smile on her face when she was obviously in pain. A thought earlier that day came to him then.

_Why does she make an effort to make it seem like she's okay when she watches Sora have fun with Kairi, when clearly, she isn't?_

His head started aching then. He wasn't sure if it was hurting for the shock of hitting his head on the door, or for the countless thoughts that kept streaming into his head again. He clutched his hair, groaning. His head kept throbbing, and the pain gradually got stronger, sharper. The throbbing eventually started to spread, bringing the pain with it. His groaning became more frequent and louder. He felt his chest getting tighter, and it was getting more difficult to breath. His vision started to blur, again. He blinked his eyes to try to stay focus, but could only do so once. When he did, he saw at a beautiful, golden blond haired maiden and two entities behind her. He stared at her eyes which seemed to be hazed with tears, overflowing with worry that replaced the loneliness. He tried to reach for her face, to brush the tears away, but he was powerless.

He heard one sweet voice call out his name, then everything was pitch black.

* * *

End notes:

Yup. That's it. Wow, freaky, huh? LOL. I hope you liked reading the first chapter of this most probably five-chapter fic.

Was that a cliffhanger? Not so much, right? No worries. I'll be updating within the next two weeks for sure. ;)

See ya in _The Second Day_!


	2. The Second Day

**A/N: Oh yays. We are now in **_**The Second Day**_**. :) Thanks muchly to you three people who have reviewed. Aharhar. XD**

**Happy Reading. :D**

* * *

_The Second Day_

"Roxas!" he heard. The voice—which he knew so perfectly and cherished—was quite alarmed, surprised. He turned around to see the shocked face of the love of his life. She stood in front of him, wide-eyed, carrying her lunchbox which was neatly wrapped up in a white, paopu patterned cloth, and filled with her delicious handmade food. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas wasn't shocked as to why Naminé was surprised. He expected her to be mad, though.

He was supposed to be at home, resting. After Roxas lost consciousness the day before, the other three were struck with panic. Nothing like that had ever happened before. It was a miracle that Kairi and Naminé's mom had arrived a few minutes after Roxas fainted, and even more of a miracle that she was a doctor.

She examined and treated Roxas. It was a mild case of concussion, she said, an occurance when one hits his or her head too hard. Since it was just a mild case, he only had to rest, which he was supposed to do until now. Also, someone had to rescue him through CPR. Who? No one has told him. He supposed it was Naminé's mother, being the doctor and all, but for some reason, his brain discarded the idea, as if he had the memory of knowing who ever did commit CPR on him, but he just couldn't remember. Not right now.

"I'm on my way to the cafeteria."

"That's not what I meant." Her eyebrows pulled together as she sighed. "What are you doing at school? You're supposed to be at your house, resting."

"Ah, well," _I wanted to see you._ Of course. Roxas would rather spend a few hours with Naminé than resting for twenty four hours without her for his own good.He looked to the window on his right, trying to whip up another reason as to why he came to school. "I… had homeworks to submit."

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "I gave your homeworks to the teacher."

"Oh, right," was all Roxas could reply. They were having summer classes now, a thought that reoccured to him only now. He and Naminé were in the same class for summer. Roxas and Naminé were not having summer classes because they had low grades, though, but as advance classes for their final year in junior high. "Well, uh—I feel all bat—er—better now, so uh—"

Roxas anxiety attack was interrupted by Naminé. She was laughing. Not loudly, but softly, dainty, and conservative. She even had her hand to her mouth to make her laugh even more inaudible. She seemed to be amused about Roxas' reaction. Then, as if to add to the comedy, Roxas' stomach grumbled. He looked down at his stomach, then to Naminé's face, flushed. Naminé covered her whole mouth, trying desperately to stop herself from laughing more than necessary. A few giggles escaped her hold, then Roxas laughed with her too—a little louder than Naminé's giggle—which made Naminé laugh a bit more freely.

"I suppose we should head to the cafeteria now." She smiled at him with closed eyes. Roxas smiled back, replying with a nod, and they walked on to the cafeteria.

The walk to the cafeteria was long and silent with Roxas stealing a few glances at Naminé. As usual, he never spotted her looking toward his direction. She always looked straight, towards where she was going. Well, this is quite a good trait of hers, but Roxas wished that she—at the very least—would spend one awkward, adolescent moment to look at him. It was a selfish wish, he admitted, but he would be so happy should this simple, selfish wish come true. He sighed, but made sure the misery in it was inaudible.

At last, they reached the cafeteria. As usual, there was an awful riot by the bread store. _Japan_ were being sold for the week of the _Hikari Matsuri_—the Light Festival. Well, not like there _wouldn't_ be a riot down at the bread store without _Japan_. The choco cream puff bread, curry bread and other types of delicious pastries are all targeted by most—if not all—Destiny High students. During lunch, the riot—rather, "line", never disappears. This normally occuring riot was nicknamed the "Bread War".

"So, we'll meet each other at a table?"

Naminé looked to Roxas' direction and found him missing from where he should be. She noticed that was Roxas about to dive into the sea of people. It seems what he said wasn't really a question. She giggled, completely free this time, then looked for an empty table.

She searched the cafeteria, but there was no empty table left. She was about to give up when she saw a certain scarlet haired girl waving at her. A smile crept up her face. She approached the table and sat herself down beside her sister, Kairi, smiling to her. Kairi smiled right back.

"Hey, Naminé." Sora grinned before munching down some curry bread, sitting across Kairi.

Naminé looked at him, a little flushed at his grin. She threw her eyes down on her lunchbox. "Hey…"

Kairi giggled, watching Naminé blush. Naminé's bashfulness toward males is such a moe factor, Kairi claimed. She had always thought she was blessed to have such an adorable little sister. She kept her gaze at Naminé as Naminé shyly unwrapped her lunchbox, flushed as ever. Kairi giggled one last time before proceeding with eating her own lunch, which Naminé, too, had prepared.

Kairi carefully picked up a part of an omelette from her lunchbox, then brought it to her mouth. She almost tasted savory flavor of Naminé's home-cooked eggs before she became wide-eyed.

"R-Roxas!" Kairi yelled. Sora nearly choked on an egg roll he got from Naminé's lunch as he heard his brother's name. They both expected him to be home. Sora looked sharply towards where Kairi was looking and found out Kairi was not only surprised at Roxas' presence at school.

Roxas looked like he was beaten up, though he wasn't really. His uniform, his hair—he was a mess. His shirt was nearly completely unbuttoned and was tugged to different directions, not to mention marked by many yellow, pink and brown spills—probably custard, strawberry cream and chocolate; his blue checkered pants looked as if he'd been hiking for many weeks, it was filled with brown smudges, with a few torn parts; his indoor school shoes was marked by dozen pairs of footprints, and his hair was… indescribably messy.

Roxas slumped on the chair across Naminé, rubbing his hair, trying to make it go back to normal. "I forgot my wallet at home." He answered before anyone could ask what happened to him. He slapped his hands on his cheeks and let out a loud groan. "After I finally got my hands on _Special Japan Number XIII_—Sea Salt Bread!" He snapped his head upwards. His eyes glittered with sorrow for the loss of something important. Sniffing, he continued. "Oh, sweet and equally salty delicious snack that I have always wanted to taste."

Kairi and Sora laughed, overly amused by Roxas' sudden monologue. It seemed that no concussion can knock the normal Roxas out of his system. He was back to his normal self—the one that agonized over defeat and celebrated in victory of the Bread Wars. Naminé let out a sigh, relieved he wasn't affected much by the violence which is the Bread War.

"Don't worry, Roxas." Kairi said with a hint of teasing. "Naminé will share her lunch with you." She moved to Naminé, slightly nudging her with her shoulder, and gave her a wink. Naminé seemed shocked at this and seemed to panic. She looked to and fro Roxas and her lunchbox with a frantic expression on her face.

Roxas looked at Naminé's opened Moogle lunchbox and saw the wonderfully presented food. Not only was he going to be able to taste such a delicious looking meal, but he was going to taste Naminé's cooking. He started to drool. "Th-that would be nice…"

Naminé looked to Roxas one last time. He was busy staring at the food placed in front of her. He looked so serene that she calmed down. She looked down at her food and blushed deeply.

Kairi handed him a fork Naminé packed by accident—probably by fate. He looked to her and spoke.

"May I?"

"S-sure," she replied with a faint voice as she fumbled with her fingers under the table. She heard him squee in delight like a child getting to taste his first ice cream. When she looked at him, she saw him bringing one of her octopus sausages to his mouth. As he chewed the sausage, Roxas looked as if some light was shining down on him from the heavens. Naminé smiled at his delight.

"How is it?" Kairi broke the silence, smiling a bit teasingly.

"It's great!" Roxas was overflowing with happiness as he replied. He was hiding what he truly meant though. _I have never tasted anything that tastes as good as this and probably never will._ He smiled at Naminé, eyes closed as how Naminé smiles at him. Naminé smiled back at him, truely delighted by his reaction. Sora and Kairi were watching the two, smiles on their faces.

"It seems this year's festival will work wonders again." Kairi looked to Sora and held out her hand which Sora twined with his. He replied with a nod.

After lunch, Sora, Kairi and Naminé headed back to their classes, while Roxas went back to the clinic where he had been staying since he arrived. He came to school late, and wasn't truly feeling well when he did. He stayed at the clinic to rest himself, so that when he sees Naminé he would be fully recharged.

Roxas bowed to the nurse when he came in as a greeting and a sign of respect, then borrowed a uniform, which he should return within the week. He went to the bed where he stayed earlier and changed there. While changing, he thought of what happened the day before: having Naminé ride at the back of his bike like usual, which—to his disappointment—he couldn't do today, heading home with Naminé like usual, helping Naminé with homework like usual, making snacks for her like usual, staring into her lonely eyes… like usual.

He laid on the bed after shoving his tattered clothes in a plastic bag, which he'd have to hide the minute he gets home. He relaxed on the bed, letting gravity pulling him lower on the unusually soft clinic bed. He closed his eyes as the thoughts of Naminé rekindled blurred memories from the past night: how he was woken up every so often by Sora and their parents, how Sora was talking to him about how worried he, Kairi and Naminé were when he fainted, how he felt Kairi and Naminé's presence in his room, and the time that was most blurred, the time when he… felt like he was dying.

It seemed like he was sinking in darkness, fading into it. He was about to lose hope, but then he saw a spark of light. He began to feel warm as the light surrounded him, most especially warm in his lips. It all seemed so bizarre, so strange, so… weird, that he couldn't believe those moments could be real. They were all a dream, he concluded. A dream that must have been triggered by the shock of his head.

Roxas opened his eyes, now free from the noise within his head. He heard the dropping sounds outside. The sky was crying again. He wished the rain would stop before he needed to go home. He'd forgotten all his things at home—including his raincoat. He didn't bring umbrellas to school. It would be hard to ride a bike while holding up the umbrella, so he and Naminé wore raincoats instead.

_Three hours and fifty four minutes—ah—fifty five minutes past noon_, he read to himself when he looked at the clock, sitting up to see it. He should have been out of the clinic more than half an hour ago.

Roxas stood up, not wanting Naminé to wait any further. He took a look out the window—in the opposite direction of the clock—to see if the rain would just be the five-minute lasting kind of rain. Realizing it wasn't, and would probably pour down for hours, he sighed. He hoped it would be okay with Naminé if they could stay in the library until the rain stops. If it doesn't stop pouring by the time Roxas' parents arrive home, that would be the worst problem. His parents would find out he left home and—well—whatever would happen after that wouldn't be worth thinking then.

Roxas walked sluggishly—he was trying to get his energy back—to _their_ place. That's what he had called it. It was where he met Naminé everyday after class; under the large cherry tree, about 40 steps east of the shoe changing room, near the garden which Naminé liked to sketch. Not much people come to this place. Though many claim it's a special place where most people confessed their feelings to the one they like. Roxas didn't really mind it being some confessing place, since Naminé didn't either. It was _their_ place, he didn't mind what others thought of it. Though he wouldn't really mind confes…

Roxas stopped in his steps. The shock—and a bit of anger—that suddenly, instantly took over him was so great that he couldn't move.

How could he forget? The cherry tree had no shed whatsoever.

The rain was pouring harder now, not that hard, but hard enough to soak Naminé to give her a fever. He clenched his fists. She wasn't the type to heal so fast, or even at a normal speed. What would he do if Naminé got sick? …because of waiting for him there? …because of him?

He dashed through the hallways toward the direction of the cherry tree. The clinic had never seemed so far from the tree before.

Finally, he arrived at the cherry tree—not too wet from the rain since the rain missed him as he dashed to the tree—but there were no signs of Naminé. He leaned back on its trunk, gasping for air as the drops trinkled down his face and other parts of his body. He searched his mind for possibilities for where Naminé could be. As soon as he caught his breath, he ran again, searching.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Still no signs of Naminé liking Roxas… or was there? AHARHARHAR.**

**And, yes. That's the end of the **_**first**_** part of the Second Day. XD I ended up writing too much for the second day, so you'll see the second part in… a few weeks or so? Most probably.**

**I really hope you liked that chapter. :D 'Til next time. XD  
**_The Second Day, part2_

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Kingdom Hearts (its characters, its plot, etc etc) and the term "Japan" taken from Yakitate! Japan. :D

_Special Japan Number XIII_ is my idea, though. XD

'Hikari Matsuri' was inspired by Akira's "HIKARI? MATSURI?" line in _Special A._ XD

**Hmmmmcookies for your thoughts? :3 I'll bake them just for you! XDD  
**


	3. The Second Day, part2

**A/N: YAY. Here's the Second Day Part2! Sorry for taking so long in updating, been very vusy with school. Guh. But no worries, unlike my other fics (lol), I will try to finish this as soon as possible. :D**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. I love you muchly. 8'D  
**

**Happy Reading! XD**

* * *

_The Second Day  
part2_

Roxas ran and ran, dragging his feet every step he made. He was tired from running all over the school. He had searched two buildings now, plus the gym. He gave too much effort into finding her. If someone else had left their friend to wait, their search for their friend would be less worrying and less tiring than Roxas' search for Naminé. That was because Roxas cared too deeply about her. Too deep… Just too deep.

But he didn't care. Even if he seemed so stupid to give so much effort to such a little thing. Even if it was too much for his own good.

Roxas arrived at the hall of the library. He sat down and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He had been running around the whole school for quite long now. He tried to relax himself, cooling down. He unknotted his necktie and unfastened some buttons on his shirt to cool himself better. He brought out the towel he swiped from his gym locker when he got to the gym and dried himself up. He got wet in the rain while shifting from one building to another. The rain kind of served as a cold shower for him, too, making the heat within his body steam out.

The library door opened, and two girls—one with brown hair, and the other, golden blond—emerged. Both were very familiar. Roxas blinked his eyes in shock.

"Well, thanks, Olette, for reviewing all the lessons today with me." The more familiar—and perfect—figure spoke. "I hope I'll be able to teach him well later."

Olette laughed, "I'm sure you will."

The two didn't seem to notice him sitting there by their side, at first. But right after their brief pause from talking, Olette turned to look out the window right above Roxas' head. He thought he saw her flashing her I've-got-a-plan smile on her face. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Well, I got to go before the rain starts to pour harder. You better go, too."

"Yeah, I'll just pick Roxas up at the clinic, and then we'll be heading home."

"I see. Well, take care, then, Naminé. You can give _that_ back to me tomorrow."

The two exchanged goodbyes, then Olette walked off.

Roxas was left in shock. He could have sworn Olette had winked at him when she turned to walk away from Naminé, as if she had winked to him as a signal that she's leaving the two of them for some 'alone time.' Roxas laughed at the thought, a bit confused whether to be thankful or not to Olette. Naminé turned to his direction when she heard him, becoming aware of his place in the shadows.

"Roxas?" Naminé questioned, wide-eyed when she realized Roxas was actually sitting in front of her. She was more baffled at how tired he looked—despite his joy—than how good he was hidden in the shadows. She sat beside him, putting her bag—and what seemed like an umbrella—down beside her. "You look so tired. What have you been doing?"

"I was looking for you." Roxas breathed between words, huffing the last few breaths he needed to catch his breath from laughing. He turned to Naminé with a smile plastered on his face, which immediately curved downwards. He looked at Naminé, wondering. She wasn't looking all that happy about something. She stared out the window, looking at the raindrops sliding down the window.

"What made you think you had to look for me?" she asked, a little bit of doubt coating her voice.

Roxas didn't like the sound of her voice as she said those words. It was as if she didn't believe him when he said so earnestly that he was looking for her.

He took hold of Naminé's chin, coaxing her to look at him, but she had her eyes closed when she turned to him. She did not want to meet his gaze, like usual. He stared intently at her face for a while, then let go, sighing as he shifted his gaze to the floor. He wanted her to see the sincerity in his eyes as he would say the words he planned in his head. _Because I deeply, truly care for you._ He looked at her again to say it anyway. But no words came out of his mouth.

His brain went blank, dazzled by her beauty as she stared out the window. The street lights—now turned on because it was too dark outside—illuminated her features, her glinting sea blue eyes, her glowing puffy cheeks, her glossy pink lips.

Naminé let out a barely audible gasp when Roxas pulled her towards him by her arm. She landed on Roxas' chest, sitting on his lap, her cheeks laid gently on his semi-bare chest, and her legs were left stretched out where she sat before. Her eyes went wide to their extent.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Naminé, pushing her tenderly against his body. He felt euphoric of her cool skin touching his warm chest. He was shocked, actually, about what he was doing. He had had urges to embrace Naminé like this before, which he had always shied away from. Now, he has finally done it, more for the lack of strength to fight the urge than the gain of confidence to give in. He was doubtful about why Naminé wasn't struggling off his grasp, but he was glad that she didn't. He would never have enough confidence to embrace her, hug her, hold her close to him like this again.

Naminé was in utter shock with Roxas' unforeseen embrace. Yet, she didn't complain. She _couldn't_ complain. She liked it. Roxas' warm body against hers was very comforting, maybe the most comforting thing she could have right now, or ever. She enjoyed the moment, appreciative of his warm skin on hers. It was very chilly in the library. She inhaled, smelling his sweet scent. It seemed that even though he's been running around in search for her, he still smelled as refreshing as the fresh sea air.

Roxas' hand brushed against Naminé's neck, guiding her soft, smooth, silky golden blond hair to fall fluidly down her back. He continually guided them down by brushing her hair, slowly, gently, affectionately. He, at one time, tangled his hands in some strands of hair, playing with it. He enjoyed the moment.

Chills went down Naminé's spine when Roxas touched her neck. She was very pleased by his warmth. She felt more ecstatic when Roxas started brushing her hair. It brought pink color to her cheeks.

After a while of pleasant moments, a thought shrouded Naminé's mind. She wondered why Roxas was being so… close. He had never embraced her like that before. The closest distance between them so far would be around two inches, when they would almost accidentally bump into each other, stuff like that. She wondered if he wasn't bothered by her being close like this, holding her, touching her. She had always thought that Roxas was kind to her, that Roxas was always with her, that Roxas cared for her only because of pity, never out of love.

Naminé's eyes grew wide in astonishment with her newly formed idea.

_Does he… feel the same way about me?_

After a while, Roxas started to think that it may be the time to stop, that he might be going overboard already.

He placed his hands on Naminé's shoulders and gently pushed her away. When he did, Naminé jolted her head up in surprise. The sudden friction between them made him feel electricity penetrating his eyes, and spread throughout his body. The same happened to Naminé.

The firm hold of his eyes on hers electrocuted her, and the innocent hold of her eyes electrocuted him. The electric current flowed through them in the form of pleasure.

Naminé had not met his gaze in so long that she wasn't prepared for his deep, sky blue eyes. This was why she had been avoiding his gaze. She knew that if they ever locked eyes again, she would fall deeper in love with him. She knew it would hurt if that happened. She engraved in her mind that he could never like her back. But now…

Her heart accelerated its beating and her cheeks grew its pink color to a deeper shade of red when she remembered her astonishing discovery. She even forgot how to breathe.

Roxas stared intently into Naminé's eyes, happy that she was gazing back at him. He had forgotten how mesmerizing her gaze was, how much it electrified him. As he continued to stare at her sea blue eyes, an urge grew within him.

His hand took hold of one of her warm, pink cheeks, brushing his thumb lightly against it. Her cheek seemed to feel warmer and seem redder than before when he did. He smiled at her gently while she stared at him dumbfounded, unknowing of his objective. Then, Roxas leaned in closer towards Naminé's face, letting his other hand fall to her lap.

As Roxas inched toward her, she felt her cheeks burning. You could practically fry an egg on it.

Roxas first motioned to Naminé's cheek, the one he had no hold of. He made his lips touch them, planting a kiss, thinking he would be content with just a peck on the cheek. But there seemed to be an invisible magnet between his lips and her smooth skin. He couldn't separate himself.

Going with the flow, his lips travelled down her cheek, not hurrying, giving her long, affectionate pecks, filling each with much of the love he feels for her. He tried to separate his lips from her skin whenever he thought a peck was long enough, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. His pecks became longer and more affectionate as he motioned to Naminé's lips.

Naminé kept on trying to remind herself how to breathe as Roxas' soft, smooth, warm lips pressed on her face. Her whole self was consumed by pleasure she felt. This was the confirmation, she thought. He really did feel the same. She felt so happy about it that her joy overflowed in the form of tears running down her cheek.

Roxas immediately broke from his trance when he felt a droplet of water fall on his lips, which was barely an atom away from Naminé's luscious ones. He was confused at first, then one thing was clear to him. He had clearly crossed the line. He had now done what he had been afraid to do for so long.

He hurt Naminé because he let himself become selfish.

He hurriedly separated himself from her, gently pushing her back to his side where her bag was. He couldn't think of anything else but regret. Regret that he had hurt Naminé because of his own selfishness and inability to control himself. He couldn't look at her in the eye anymore. He was unforgivable.

Naminé was confused. Why did Roxas stop? She was so happy he had finally started showing her his true feelings.

She let herself calm down before looking to Roxas' eyes, now unafraid of looking into them. She knew she would be accepted by them, just like what had happened earlier.

But she couldn't see them. They were hidden behind the shadow of his hair.

Naminé bit down her lip. She knew what had caused Roxas to be come silent. He was blaming himself for making her cry.

She wanted to hold his face to make him look at her, so he could see that he had nothing to blame himself for, that everything was okay, that she was happy instead of sad that he became so intimate with her. But she was immobilized. Everything was happening so fast, that her body couldn't take it. Her heart couldn't take it.

"We should go," he said roughly as he stood up. He walked off to the exit, misery clouding him.

He pushed the door open, but stayed in place. He absorbed the depression held by each drop of rain that fell harshly on his face. All the days after this day would become hard for him, just like the harshly pouring rain. He knew it very well. He had to start distancing himself from Naminé, so as not to hurt her. So as not to break her.

Naminé stared at his back, now seeming cold unlike his warm chest. Her eyes were shrouded with worry. She hoped that things would become better soon.

She took hold of her bag and the orange umbrella she borrowed from Olette. She stared at the umbrella for a while before standing up again. It rekindled her plans of going home with Roxas under the same umbrella. She wondered when—if—they would be able to do it.

_If only… I had more confidence._

It was nearly six o'clock in the evening when they arrived at Naminé's house. Sora and Kairi were already there, worried sick. They headed straight home after classes since club activities were cancelled. They had thought Naminé and Roxas already went ahead of them.

"I'm so glad you arrived home safely." Kairi cried, clinging on to Naminé. Naminé was now dry and had changed to warmer clothes, same as Roxas, who wore Sora's extra clothes.

The four were in the living room, drinking hot chocolate (with marshmallows), except for Roxas who preferred to drink tea. Sora was watching television, whom Kairi was now scolding because he hadn't finished his homework. Naminé was sitting idly on the sofa, subconsciously staring at Roxas, who sat on an armchair opposite where she sat. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

The stern look on his face somehow etched pain in her heart. He looked like he was having trouble with something. She wished she could talk to him about it, but reflecting on all the events for the past few hours, her talking to Roxas wouldn't really be the best thing she could do right now.

Roxas and Naminé immediately got out of school after their little "moment". They waited for the bus to arrive at the stop in front of the school. They waited for about ten minutes in the rain. Ten long, awkwardly silent minutes in the rain, followed by other countless minutes of sheer awkward silence.

They were waiting in the same, small shed at the bus stop, but Roxas kept a great distance from her. He kept his distance even on the bus. They were the only passengers in the bus. Yet while Naminé sat by the entrance, Roxas sat at the back of the bus. _Way_ back of the bus. He kept his distance even during the walk from the bus shed to her house.

Naminé had offered him to stay under her umbrella to protect at least his head from the rain, but he refused the offer. Rather, ignored the offer. He walked alongside her, about a foot away "alongside" her, not caring to cover his head. His towel hung on his shoulders, soaked completely wet by the rain.

Roxas did hesitate when Naminé decided to pull down her umbrella and let the rain soak her wet just as Roxas was. She hoped it would change his mind about his whole must-distance-Naminé-from-me thing, but her plan did not succeed.

Naminé bit down on her lip, she didn't want to remember that hurtful time anymore. She folded her legs close to her with her knees very close to her chin. It made her wonder, though, 'it' referring to Roxas' intimacy that afternoon. If Roxas could have gone so far as to peck her without her fighting back, why did he ever think that it was his fault that she was crying? She sighed. Roxas could be such an emo king at times.

She stared out the window, though not being able to see anything further out, thinking and wondering if things could ever get back to normal.

Naminé snapped back into reality when the phone rang. Kairi answered it.

It seems that Sora and Roxas' parents have arrived home and called to have them come home now. Naminé silently watched as Kairi helped Sora prepare his things to go home.

"Naminé," someone called. She looked up—shocked—to see that Roxas was standing in front of her. His eyes were hidden in the darkness of a shadow, just like earlier that afternoon.

It took a moment before Roxas could find the strength to say anything else. He looked at her from behind his hair, flat in front of his face. Her eyes seemed to look for his. He shrugged it off, thinking that he was only halucinating. He had enough of his selfishness.

"I'm sorry."

Hope sparkled in Naminé's eyes. Did he finally notice that she was hurt because he distanced himself from her? She would forgive him if he apologized for that, of course, as long as he would never be distant from her again. She loved him so much, she would be willing to accept him back in her life any time.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway." The edge in his voice shot through Naminé's heart. "It was quite… intimate. I'm very sorry."

Roxas tore his own heart when he said the words that followed. He said them slowly, stabbing his own heart. "I promise you, I would never do anything like that again."

Before a moment could pass the four teens, Roxas dashed out the door, breathing a barely audible, "Goodbye, Naminé."

Sora and Kairi remained where they stood, incredibly shocked at what had just happened.

Sora looked into Kairi's indigo eyes as Kairi stared back into his. Both pairs were struck with a mix of shock, disappointment, and worry.

Sora kissed Kairi goodbye before heading out the door, which Kairi closed for him. She looked out the window, watching Sora run after his brother, illuminated by the streetlights. Seeing them disappear in the distance, she looked back at her sister, sorrow in her eyes.

"The rain has stopped." Kairi started, twitching a smile. She wanted to get her sister to think about something aside from what just happened. She would talk to her about it later, when she calmed down.

Kairi sighed when Naminé wouldn't respond. She sat beside her and pulled her head to her shoulder. She patted Naminé's back.

With tears flowing down her pale cheek, Naminé took a sip out of her sweet hot chocolate with fluffy, heavenly, equally sweet marshmallows. Hot chocolate had never tasted so bitter in her entire life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope Naminé's feelings were made clear in this chapter. :'D**

**And yes, that 'kiss' scene is just aldskfjalskdf aww they're so cute. ;w; I--I--I hope you liked it. :'D**

**Yes, yes. Naminé and Roxas are two people who are so selfless that they can't see the ones they love actually love them back. :'D**

**Guh. They're just so cute and fluffy. XDD**

**Cookies for your thoughts? :'D**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own not Kingdom Hearts.


	4. The Fifth Day

**Hello! Long time no update. XD! After so many weeks, here's an update! I'll have my talk at the end of the chapter. Ahaha.**

**HAPPY READING. XD**

* * *

_The Fifth Day_

"Roxas!" He heard an angry, scarlet-haired girl growl at him from afar. "Get out of that crowd right now!"

It was Kairi, who else could it be? She was off to try to bring him down into a lecture, again. She has been unsuccessful the past two days, and he wasn't about to lead her to her success now. _Especially_ now. He was deep within the Bread War, about to claim his prize—_Special Japan Number XIII_, the Sea Salt Bread—which was said to be the bread form of the infamous Sea Salt ice cream he so loved. It was the last day to get this beloved bread, so he just _has_ to get it already.

"ROXAS!" she screamed louder.

_Just let me get one piece_, he pleaded as he reached out for the last piece of Sea Salt Bread available. He could almost feel it in his palms as he neared the delicious, soft, sweet and equally salty piece of bread, but it was swiped away from him.

He screamed in defeat.

"Just about time for you to come out," Kairi grinned in victory, her arms folded across her chest. She looked quite confident, to Roxas' surprise. A boy walked out from behind Kairi, not like his spiked up hair wasn't visible from behind her, but the move was kind of suave. The spike-haired boy—now just a wretched porcupine to Roxas—was tossing in his hand a piece of Roxas' prized _Japan_.

"Sorry I had to get it from you, Rox."

"Sora…" Roxas' eye twitched as he prepared to launch himself at Sora.

"Follow my orders and you will receive your beloved Sea Salt Bread. How about it?" Kairi snapped before Roxas could do anything to Sora.

Roxas would do anything to get the Sea Salt Bread he had dreamed for so long to get. Anything but follow whatever Kairi said, especially now. Roxas sighed at his decision.

"No."

The second he replied, he dashed to the door, able to escape for the third time. Not exactly happy about it. He could find nothing that could make him happy the past two days. He felt so empty that he didn't realize what was really happening the past two days. The only thing he knew was that Namine wasn't around, that Namine was broken… because of him.

It was the last period of the day, and Roxas couldn't wait for the day to be over. He was already planning his escape for dismissal time. The minute the bell rings, he would escape through the glorious door and dash home. There would be no way Kairi and Sora would be there before he could open the door.

Alas, the bell finally rang. Roxas swiftly darted to the door, bringing his bag with his books in it. He brought all his books, just in case. He didn't seem to mind that it slowed him down by a few percentage.

Roxas passed the door and dashed through the hallway, hitting a few people on the way. He jumped _over_ the stairs, barely getting safely to the first floor of the building. Without spending a second to rest, he dashed to the shoe changing room, his plan mapped out in his mind. All he needed to do now was to change his shoes and then he'll be home free.

He got to his shoe locker and changed his shoes. He did so in less than ten seconds.

It was when he was closing his locker, letting his guard down because he was feeling safe, that he felt someone tug him from behind. Panic took over him.

It was Sora.

"Hello there, Roxas," Kairi emerged from behind Sora, just like how Sora did from behind her that day, only more graceful and she was more hidden. A smug grin was on her face. Roxas sighed in defeat. "Follow me."

They came to a place a few yards away from the shoe changing area, near the garden Naminé liked to sketch. He stared up at the big cherry tree. It was _their_ place. He let himself fall silent for a moment, reminiscing on the past, before Kairi spoke.

"Let's get straight to the point," said Kairi, putting her hands to her waist. She was fuming. "Apologize to Naminé."

Roxas sighed, looking down at the floor. He knew this was the topic for torture—rather, discussion, and he knew he wouldn't be able to 'discuss' this topic well. He knew he couldn't apologize. He wouldn't be forgiven. What he had done was unforgivable.

"I… can't."

Roxas looked to Kairi, confused, when she started to laugh.

"I chase you for two days straight, trying to get you to apologize to Naminé. And now that I've got you in my hands, you _won't_? Just because you _can't_?" She moved towards Roxas, her glare hidden beneath the shadow of her hair. When she was close enough, she looked sharply into his eyes, revealing the anger within them. The intensity of her glare made him powerless. She raised her right hand, motioning it to her left, the back of her hand facing Roxas. In a second, she made it slam _hard_ on Roxas' right cheek.

Roxas fell flat on his face.

He yelled at the top of his longs as he stood up. "What in the world was that for, Ka—"

"The pain Naminé has suffered the past two days is more than a million times more painful than that."

Kairi's words and tone ripped through Roxas skin, through his rib cage, and through his heart. It took a while before he could come back to his senses. "W… what?"

"Naminé…" Kairi bit down her lip as she remembered her sister's face the night Roxas stormed out their door. "Recently, she looks like she's been suffering so much."

"But… why? I already distanced myself from her, all for her own sake! Why—why is she still so miserable?"

A moment of silence passed them.

"Naminé is in love with you, Roxas. For quite a long time now. You being away from her is quite hard on her." Sora said what couldn't come out of Kairi's mouth.

It was ironic to Roxas. The guy whom he was jealous of, because he knew the heart of the one whom he loved is his, was now telling him that the heart of the girl he loves is actually… his.

But before Roxas could say anything, he was taken aback by a blond haired maiden who ran past them, heading off to the exit. It seems she was sketching at the garden until she was utterly disturbed by her feelings spoken out by someone else.

"Darn, look at what you did!" Kairi scolded Sora.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would do him good to know." Sora apologized as Kairi beat her ball of fists onto Sora's chest.

Roxas subconsciously walked over to the place where the maiden came from. She left her sketchbook and materials there. He was shocked by what he saw on the sketchbook. Dumbfounded, he took the sketchbook into his hands and started browsing each and every page.

Page, after page, he couldn't believe his eyes.

They were all sketches of him. Sketches of him grinning, laughing, and, by majority of the sketches, smiling. On the page Naminé had been working on most recently were two entities. He realized it was the scene of their kiss. It shocked him. She had been thinking about the kiss all along. And not in a painful way, just… happily. He could tell by the bright colors she used in the picture. He held his finger up to Naminé's hair, stroking it up and down.

Plenty of thoughts entered Roxas' mind again. Then, as if all the pieces just lined up, his thoughts became clear. He hurriedly dashed after Naminé, passing by a shocked Sora and a pleased Kairi.

The clouds above him looked like they were soon going to cry.

Roxas ran and ran. The water splashed under each of his steps. The rain was pouring down harshly on him, and he could barely see a thing. But he continued running, following where his feet took him, where his heart took him.

Roxas halted under a tree in the neighborhood's playground, a few blocks away from his home and his school. He leaned against the tree, gasping for air, thinking where Namine could have gone. That was when he heard a girl let out a gasp in surprise. He, too, was surprised when he saw her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be going now." She whispered as she turned to walk away. But before she could walk away, Roxas took her hand and pulled her close to him, just like he did _that_ day.

"Naminé…" He called dearly to her.

Naminé felt like she would give out and cry then. She felt so happy to be in Roxas' arms again. She thought she could only be in his arms for once in her lifetime, and that was the time before he distanced himself from her, the time before he started ignoring her at class, or anywhere at school, or even at home, the time before he stopped walking home with her, even going to school with her. He had separated himself from her, Kairi and Sora the past two days, which seemed to her like eternity. Time lapsed so slowly when Roxas wasn't around her.

Her happiness then turned to anger. Anger for getting her hopes up. Anger for leaving her alone. Anger for breaking his promise, that he would always, _always_ go to and fro school with her. It was the tiniest bit of happiness he had given her before _that_ happened, which was coincidentally the best thing that ever happened to her so far, but then he took it all away.

"Let go of me!" She cried, struggling off Roxas' grasp.

Roxas let go of Naminé. He would do anything right now to get back on her good side. Naminé created an invisible, one foot thick wall between him and her.

It was a few moments after when Naminé could speak again. She tried to get hold of her feelings so that she wouldn't be so soft on Roxas. After all, why should be soft on him? He made her think that he loved her, and then left her broken like a twig.

"So you're talking to me again?" Naminé said, curtly.

"Yes," Roxas replied after a long pause. It seemed it really hurt her to have him distant from her. But that's why he was here. He wanted to wipe her of that pain.

"I don't need your stupid lies."

Roxas eyes saw the hurt in Naminé's as she curled her hands into fists.

"You… I know you don't feel _anything_ for me. Not anymore. Not even pity, not even _hate_!" A curt tone tugged around the "T" when she said 'hate'. "You're apathetic… listless… and indifferent of me. You don't… care about me."

The two days of misery poured straight out of her mouth, and her eyes.

Roxas moved toward her. Naminé took a step back, but couldn't go any further as he moved closer.

"Naminé," he whispered affectionately as he held her cheek, just like he did _that_ day. "I…"

Naminé slapped his hand away with tears streaming down her face. "Please, Roxas," she pleaded, her voice breaking. "You already took my soul and made it so miserable that it shouldn't still be within this shell of a body of mine. You already broke my body, as fragile and sick as it already was, soiling it with your precious lips on my skin, giving it the final pressure to just break down. And most importantly, you took my heart and tore it to pieces with your own hands… What more do you want from me?"

Roxas stared at her hurtful eyes affectionately, thinking he should never have left her. But he was here to change that. He was here to make up with her, so things can at least go on normally, even if they don't go _back_ to normal. But before he could say anything, Naminé ran away.

He stayed there, motionless, blaming himself for letting her go again.

* * *

**For those who are wondering: "Where is Third Day? Fourth Day?" Well, here's my answer. Quoting from this chapter... **

_He could find nothing that could make him happy the past two days. He felt so empty that he didn't realize what was really happening the past two days._

**Now you get it? Ahahaha. And, yes. This is just part one of The Fifth Day. I... wrote too much for a chapter again. :)) I range one chapter to around two thousand words. Haha.  
**

**Well, sorry for not updating for so long. More than a month, right? Sorry, sorry. :'D Well, I hope I get to see you faithful readers (and most especially to you reviewers zomg) again for the next chapter. Please keep supporting this! I love you all. :'D  
**


	5. The Fifth Day, part2

**Hello. Long time no update again. I'm sorry. I've been very busy with school. XD;; More notes from me at the end of the chapter. :'D;**

**HAPPY READING! XD**

**

* * *

**_The Fifth Day  
part2_

"Roxas?" he heard, snapping him back to reality. He looked to his right—where the voice came from—and saw a girl carrying a bag of groceries in one hand, and an orange umbrella in the other.

"Olette?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving towards him to take him under her umbrella. "You're soaking wet!"

"Ah, well…"

Olette looked at Roxas inquisitively, raising one eyebrow. He seemed to struggle for words. She sighed, she knew exactly what has happened with just a look on his face. Despite knowing, she figured he might need to let out his feelings now.

"Go on," she urged, "tell me whatever you want to say." She gave him a warm smile that she hoped would let him talk. And she was successful.

As they walked to their houses—they were on the same street, Olette's was even next to Naminé's—Roxas told Olette what happened the past few days.

"So let me sum it up," Olette said, as they reached a red pedestrian light, "when I left you two, you tried to make a move on Naminé because you lost control of your usual must-not-be-intimate-with-Naminé façade. Naminé cried for joy, which you translated as 'omg-she-hates-me'. In turn, you distanced yourself from her. But now, when Sora and Kairi have opened your eyes to the magical truth, you chase after her. Only to be rejected by her. And you're thinking it's too late to make up with her because you're so slow, and you have no confidence, etcetera etcetera."

Roxas sighed. Olette turned to him, worry shrouding her eyes as she realized she might have offended Roxas. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Roxas chuckled it off, "It's okay. It's the truth, anyway." He looked up at the streetlight at the other sidewalk, thinking. What could he ever do to make her forgive him?

Silence passed them as they neared the end of the street they were in. The pedestrian light shined red. Roxas stared at it, thinking of plans on how to get Naminé to forgive him, plans on how to tell her he's sorry, plans if he should confess or not in time for, well, when she starts to never talk to him again. Olette had her eyes set on the pools of water on the concrete. The rain had subsided a bit, only falling in small drops that fell far away from each other.

"Roxas, do you know anything about the Light Festival?"

Roxas blinked in confusion of what Olette was trying to do. Perhaps she was thinking of some way to help him?

"Well, I know it's going to be held tomorrow night."

Light humor twinkled in Olette's eyes as a smile crept up her face, amused with Roxas' answer.

"Did you know?" She started, moving into a story telling trance. "People say that the Light Festival is filled with mysterious happenings. I've read a book that said the Light Festival was a tradition brought down from generations to generations. It said that the Light Festival first happened many, many years ago. Hundreds, maybe.

"The Light Festival was most mysterious because of the rainbows that appear while it is being held. It would rain for many, many days. And on the final day the rain falls, rainbows would appear."

"What's mysterious about that? I mean, rainbows really appear most of the time after it rains, right?" Roxas asked, turning to Olette.

Olette smiled playfully at Roxas before continuing, the green light illuminating her face. "The rainbows appeared at night."

Olette walked forward, noticing the green light. She stopped a few steps ahead Roxas, turning back to him. "Aren't you coming?"

Roxas was left dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what Olette was saying, "Y-yeah. Coming…"

As they walked, Roxas' head was filled with confusion. He tried to think how rainbows appearing at night could possibly happen. Maybe Olette was making it up? But somehow, a part of him believed it was true.

They were almost near Olette's house when Roxas opened up another conversation.

"You said…" He fumble for words. "You said that—that the rainbows appearing at night was the most mysterious occurrence in the Light Festival. Are there… any others?"

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" Olette laughed at herself. She had forgotten the main reason why she even brought up the topic. "There's this other story. It's sort of inclined to romance. They say the 'magical rainbows' brought by the Light Festival illuminate the hearts of people."

"Hm… How is that romantic?"

"Well, for instance, last year, a boy and a girl's hearts were 'illuminated'. More like, their minds are made clear to know what they really wanted. Guided by the light, they finally knew what they wanted in life, each other, and they both wanted to confess their feelings."

"Oh," was all Roxas managed to say.

"Rumors say that the couple came from our school." Olette smiled. "I suppose, this year's couple will be, too."

"What was that?" Roxas asked, not being able to hear the last part of what Olette said.

"Nothing." She flashed him an innocent smile. "So, from the rumors that spread, the girl and the boy got into this really tight fight. They wouldn't talk to each other for days. On the night of the Light Festival, the boy and girl were separated from the parties they attended the festival with. After a while of walking, they found themselves reaching the highest peak of the island, and there, they found each other. It turns out, they really missed each other. And out of the blue, the boy confessed, along with saying how much he missed the girl."

"Wow, how brave of him." A smile crept up Roxas' face in admiration. Olette smiled gently at him, glad of his interest on her story.

They soon arrived at Olette's house. Olette halted her steps and turned to Roxas, making him follow suit. Her eyes were serious.

"Roxas, you do know that I would do anything in my power to help you and Naminé make up, right?" Roxas nodded his head. "Well, I hope you keep in mind whatever I've said so far, and, well." She paused, flashing her I've-got-a-plan grin at him. "I'll be inviting Naminé to the festival for you, okay?"

Roxas fell silent for a moment, thinking of what Olette meant. Then everything sank into his brain.

"EH?" He exclaimed. "You want me to confess to Naminé then? Y-you don't even know if we'll be the rainbows' next chosen 'couple' anyway. I don't know where in the world the peak is, and—and—"

"I know you love her so much that you'll be 'considered' by the rainbows to be the next couple even if your love for her was unrequited." She smiled to him encouragingly.

Roxas paused his frantic antics. He looked at Olette with appreciative eyes, ever so grateful. "Thank you, Olette, but… you don't need to invite her."

Olette tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll do that myself."

+-x-+

Roxas headed to the house next to Olette's. He made sure Olette was no where else but inside her home so that he would feel safe enough that there wasn't anyone who was stalking him like a mother hen. He stood in front of the door, butterflies in his stomach. He repeated his plan in his head over and over again.

He was going to ring the doorbell first, then wait for someone to answer, and then when someone answers, he was to look for Naminé. If it turns out that Naminé herself answers the door, he would ask her then and there. If she shoves him away or slaps him or whatever other offensive stuff, he'll just have to force her to listen. How? He didn't know how… yet. He was hoping she wouldn't take the offensive.

Roxas was about to ring the doorbell, but he couldn't take his anxiety. He ran away. He dashed back to his house.

In a white room, overlooking the yard, a girl looked out her window. She watched the blond haired boy run away from her house, then sighed.

"Wimp."

+-x-+

When Roxas got home, he got an hour's worth of scolding. One, for being out so late. Two, for coming home with wet clothes. And three, for making his parents worried sick. "Don't you do anything rash like that ever again, you hear?" was his mother's last words before she let him be.

Roxas laid in his bed with a fresh shirt and shorts on. He was physically ready for sleeping, but his mind wasn't. He was busy thinking of Naminé as he gazed at the moon above. He wondered what she was doing. Maybe sketching? Or maybe she was asleep already. He was wondering if he still crossed her mind, if she still thought about him the past few days.

In Roxas' case, even if he was distant from her the past two days, his mind never spent a second _not_ filled with thoughts of Naminé. That was why it was so hard for him to be distant from her, and now, that she distances herself from him. He knew he had to do something to make Naminé go to the festival, even if it wasn't with him. But he already told Olette, after enough pestering for her not to do it for him, that he would invite Naminé personally. But at this rate, he didn't how it would be possible for him to do that.

He looked at his clock. It was a few minutes past ten o'clock. He walked to his door, leaning his ear against it. He heard Sora whispering. He was probably talking to Kairi on the phone, like he does everyday. A bit disgusting and overboard, but one has got to hand it to him. Sora's one determined boy to be able to do it _everyday_. Quite the lover boy.

Roxas then walked over to his bed and opened the window right above it. He knew he was being silly, but he figured it was his only chance. Naminé was probably in her room, alone. Kairi wouldn't be going to her room any time soon. Her parents are probably discussing adult problems and whatevers, no one else but Naminé would know he would be sneaking into their house! Besides, his determination was at its peak, and he wasn't just about to let the chance to pass.

With only slippers on his feet, he jumped out his window and onto the nearby tree. He was surprised he was able to do so without much difficulty, and without much noise. He got on the ground effortlessly, too. The minute he got to the flat surface of the ground, he dashed towards Naminé's house. It was too dark for anyone to see him running around that night.

Soon, he reached the house of his beloved. He could see her through the window, her lights open. She seemed like she was sketching something. Kairi was in the living room, still talking to Sora on the phone. He peeked at the living room window when he ducked under it. Thankfully, she was busy listening to Sora's words to actually notice Roxas was there. Their parents were no where to be seen, thankfully.

Roxas climbed the tree nearest to Naminé's room to the branch that was a little higher than the level of the second floor. Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the branch, making it lower inch by inch as he too grew closer to the balcony at the side of Naminé's room. He landed safely on the balcony with a light thud.

Roxas was right, Naminé was sketching. She raised her pencil from her sketchbook when she heard a light thud from her balcony. Curious, she made her way to her balcony door, pushing the curtain from her sight so she could see what was happening outside. She was wide-eyed to see Roxas there, grinning at her.

Roxas was about to say something when someone knocked at Naminé's door. Immediately, Naminé returned the curtain back into place and headed to her door. It was her mom, worried about what the light thud she heard from outside, thinking it was a robber. Naminé convinced her mom that it was nothing, just a book that fell from the shelf. Convinced, her mom went back to their room, leaving Naminé alone.

"Oh, thank you, my Juliet." Roxas joked when Naminé drew the curtain open. "It was so sweet of you to cover for me."

"Romeo, oh, Romeo, disappear from my sight." Naminé said first dreamily, then curtly. Then she motioned to draw the curtain back into place.

"Will you go to the Light Festival with me?" Roxas asked before Naminé could completely draw the curtain back. She was quite shocked, a bit pleased, enough to was her anger away. She opened the door, her subconscious acting up. They stood there eyes to eyes, face to face.

"… What?"

"Will you go to the Light Festival with me, my dear Naminé?" A gust of wind flew past them as Roxas slowly laid out the sweet words that rang through Naminé's ears.

Naminé's heart, ever so broken as it yearned for love, formed a 'yes', but her mouth edged up a "no." Her hands shut the door close and pulled the curtains back into place. Behind the door, she could still hear him.

"I'll be waiting for you at the peak of the island."

* * *

**Squeeeeaaaaal? XDD Personally, I loved that final scene. I--I can't believe something as cute as that came out of my mind through my hands. Hahaha.**

**I hope you had fun reading this chapter. Finally, the Light Festival is uncovered. Haha. Most of the concepts of the Light Festival is originally mine... I think. ... I do hope so. Haha.**

**Again, my apologies for not updating so soon. XD;; Been busy with schoolwork. :'D;; Fourth year HS is fun, but stressful. Haha. Le sigh. :'D**

**Also, I would like to apologize that I do not reply to reviews. LOL. I do read each and everyone of them, each for about two or maybe five times! Maybe even twenty times! Haha. I am deeply touched by the responses to this fic. :'D Because, well, I myself love this fic so much. I'm glad readers get to love the story as much as I do. :'D Hopefully, for this chapter... I would finally, _finally_ get to reply to your reviews. :'D**

**Well, I must get going then, to the next chapter! Hopefully you'll see it all soon. Hm... I wonder if this fic will end any time soon. :'D;; ... Hm.. :'D  
**

**'til next time, then. Hope to see you again. :)**

Disclaimer: I own not Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
